Am I back?
by HokageNaru
Summary: After Naruto learns how to control Kyuubi, they become friends. As a friend Kyuubi sneds him back in time to save Sasuke  no sasuke obsession  and the world. Now Naruto is 8 and he knows about his bloodline limit: bloodline copying! Time travel fic.
1. Unexpected Events

**Chapter one: Unexpected Events**

"_Hey, Kyuubi?_" asked Naruto. "**What do you want from me?**" said Kyuubi in an irritated tone. "_Please, help me in helping Sasuke_" "**Enough! I'll do this, but not as your bijuu. I'll do it as your friend**" said Kyuubi. Suddenly the world started rotating.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto. He turned his head, and saw bullies stand over crying Hinata (age 8). "Hey, stop that" said Naruto, as the bullies turned to him. "Look at him! He is that kid, who always gets himself into trouble" said one of the bullies.

"_Hey, Kyuubi? Why is Hinata 8? _" asked Naruto. "**Because we went back in time! And you are 8 also!**"

"Enough!" shouted Naruto, as he ran to the boys. "Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"(Multiple shadow clone technique) "Kyuubi, please lend me some power" said Naruto. He made 9 clones, and they defeated the bullies in a one-sided fight.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto. "Y-Yes, I-I am" replied Hinata. "Thanks goodness" said Naruto. "If someone tried that, or anything else against you, say me. I live in there" Naruto pointed a house. "Tha-Thank You. I wi-will remember" Hinata replied with a small blush.

(Following day, Hyuuga compound)

"You are useless" said Hiashi, as he looked at his daughter. "Even Hanabi is better than you", he pointed out. Then Hinata started crying and ran out. She ran to the home, that was owned by a young boy in her age, with blond hair, that she met yesterday.

(At Naruto's house)

"_Fox, we must talk. Why did we go back in time?_" asked Naruto. "**Because here you can work on your bloodline limit. Using it you can copy bloodline limits. That's the thing, that Sharingan users would like to have. Plus, you can use some of your old justus. You can't use your summoning technique, because you don't have a summoning contract. After some revision you can use your Rasengan, and sage mode, but I'd wait before you use Rasen Shuriken. I'll lend you my chakra to your jutsus, 'cause you don't have enough**" said Kyuubi "_Ok. I'll go outside and try out Rasengan. Ok lets-_" said Naruto when someone knocked on the door.

Hinata entered the room. Naruto could clearly see, that she was crying, but now she stopped. "Hinata? What happened" asked Naruto. "M-My father s-said, that I'm..." Hinata started crying. "I-I-I'm useless!"

"Don't worry, you aren't useless. I can help you in your Juuken and Byakugan training. Let's go outside."

(Outside)

"Ok" said Naruto. "I hope you know theory of Juuken. You can train hitting me"

"Byakugan!" said Hinata. Naruto performed some hand seals, and activated his bloodline. Then he scanned Hinata's Byakugan. After he finished, he said "Attack me!"

After an hour of training, Hinata was completely chakra exhausted (A/N: She was eight years old, so she couldn't train like she was sixteen). "I'll give you some of my chakra if you want" Naruto offered. After she agreed, he lent some of his chakra to her. Then they spent another hour training. After that, she went home. She knew she was better at that. That one training session helped her more, than seven sparing sessions with Neji at Hyuuga compound, because here she was trained, not mistreated.

**This is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I'm still happy I wrote it. I made some updates. **

**Please review. I won't be mad for constructive criticism.**


	2. One Small Change

**Chapter two: One Small Change**

(Following day at Hyuuga compound)

"Hinata" said Hiashi "Today you will fight Neji from the branch house. Are you ready?"

"Yes father, I am" replied Hinata, for the first time without shuttering.

"Fate has decided that you will lose, Hinata-sama" said Neji with a small but evil smile on his face.

"_My daughter has no chances against him. He is a genius and she..._" thought Hiashi "Fight!"

Hinata started. She hit him for her first time, and in her first move. Neji was that stunned by what she did, and she had time to hit him more times. After that Neji started dodging and attacking her. The surprising fact was that he couldn't dodge all Hinata's attacks, and she was able to dodge some of his attacks. After five minutes of that kind of spar, both Neji and Hinata fell down on the floor unable to move.

It was the first time Hiashi was proud of his daughter. He didn't really expect from her beating Neji. Even if she was able to do that being beaten the same way, he was proud.

"Neji, Hinata" said Hiashi "I'm proud of you two. Neji, your father's going to take you. I'll take my daughter."

(All the while)

Naruto was trying out Rasengan. He was able to do it, and hit his clone. "_Hey, Kyuubi?_" asked Naruto. "**Yes?**" Kyuubi replied. "_Help me. I want your chakra to improve my wind manipulation. I'd like making about hundred clones._" "**You want it that bad, huh? Ok. I don't like my container being weak. Ok so...**"

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Yelled Naruto, as an army of himself ran into the woods. "So now... Cut!" After ten seconds one of the clones said "Done!" After him, many shouted the same word. Then, each clone tried cutting another leaf. Training of that kind lasted only 5 minutes, but now Naruto was able to cut a leaf in less than a second.

Then Narutos tried cutting trees. After 15 minutes Naruto was able cutting a tree in less than a second (A/N: Naruto was able to do so because of Kyuubi's chakra). Now Narutos started cutting small rocks. After another 5 minutes Naruto mastered it. Suddenly, Naruto felt someone was looking at him. He recognized Hinata's chakra, and said "Hinata, please come out of these bushes. If you want to see me, you don't have to hide." "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly, but without shuttering. "Forgot already" replied Naruto. "I wanted to thank you for the yesterday's training. I'm so grateful. I even managed to beat Neji! Oh sorry, I forgot you don't know hi-" "I know. And I'm grateful too. Maybe he'll stop talking about fate."

"Do you want some training, Hinata?" asked Naruto. When Hinata agreed, he showed her Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and told her about its usage. Then, using Naruto's chakra, both Naruto and Hinata created 10 Kage Bunshins. While the clones were fighting, Naruto and Hinata were making some chakra control exercises. After Hinata mastered chakra manipulation, Naruto helped her with her affinity training. She had water affinity. Naruto now thought about what water jutsus he knew. He was able to tell her about water prison jutsu and dragon missile jutsu. He now gave Hinata just a little of his knowledge on water affinity.

"Wow! I can manipulate water! It's amazing! Thank you" said Hinata with a shocked expression. Then Naruto went away.

While walking Naruto saw the bullies that bullied Hinata yesterday. He henged (transformed using henge no jutsu, the transformation technique) into Hinata, to see what'll happen. "Hey, she is the girl!" shouted one of the bullies. "Now, the stupid boy isn't with you. What'll you do, crybaby?"

Naruto created two clones, and all of them made… "Konoha Wirlwind!"

The bullies flew away as Naruto dropped henge and said "Better go to the hospital. You have several injuries. Nothing life treating. My pleasure" joked Naruto and went down the street. He saw the looks that the villagers gave him. But now he just walked and ignored them. It was a good day.


	3. Genin Exam

(After one year at academy)

"Hello children! I'm your new teacher. My name is Iruka Umino" said Iruka.

Naruto knew everything that'll happen. He didn't want to show that he isn't that brat, which he was then, so he acted almost normally. He befriended with Hinata and helped her with her training. He was like a dummy for her. He saw how her skills impressed. Also he didn't have that silly crush on Sakura.

(After three years)

"Ok! Today you will have genin exams" said Iruka. "First one: Sasuke Uchiha" After Sasuke performed Bunshin no jutsu and henge no jutsu, he got an A+. Next were Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino. Now it was Hinata's turn.

"The next one: Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka.

Hinata was very nervous. She thought about what Naruto taught her. She concentrated and said "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" After that Iruka's eyes widened. He saw nine perfect Kage Bunshins. He didn't know what to say. After a while of silence, he said "Hinata, you are the best kunoichi of the year. No one would be able to master _that_ technique."

"Next and the last one: Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka.

"Ok. I also won't show Bunshin no jutsu. I'll show…" He charged at Mizuki shouting "Hidden lotus!" As Mizuki flew away, Naruto said "For befriending with Orochimaru, I should kill you. But you must have your mind read. Nothing special" said Naruto as everyone's eyes widened. "Wha-What's this jutsu!"

"It's a high ranked jutsu often used by Gai-sensei. One of his signature jutsus. But to do it, you must open at least one gate." replied Naruto in a neutral tone. "If what you say is truth, you'll not be the dead last of the year!" shouted Iruka. This day couldn't be more exciting. "I can't guess what'll happen next. This can't be more exciting"

(Following day)

"Ok. Today you'll be team upped" said Iruka. "Team Sven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga. Your team leader will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka. Your team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your team leader will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now go and meet your team leaders."

"He'll be late. I'll send my clone for the meeting" said Naruto. "I'll do the same thing, Naruto" replied Hinata. After that, the both of them said "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" "I'm going to training ground seven. I need to make some traps" said Naruto. "I'll go with you" said Hinata shyly, but without shuttering.

(At training ground 7 two hours later)

"We finished it" said Naruto looking at the training ground. He went from Hinata, and activated his Byakugan. He scanned the terrain. "_If he shows up his Sharingan, he'll see everything for sure. But if he doesn't, we will get the bells_" he thought. "_Good. Now, we only need to go to the meeting room._"

(At the rooftop all the while)

Naruto's and Hinata's clones were sitting at the rooftop with Sasuke and Kakashi who was wearing his usual jounin outfit. Sasuke and Hinata's clone also. But Naruto was wearing an Akatsuki-like outfit. The only change was that he didn't have the red clouds on it. Everyone was surprised with that change of how he dressed. He had a serious look of face.

"What are you staring at?" said Naruto with a hint of irritation in his voice. Everyone was stunned.

"Naruto, your outfit…" said Hinata.

"My outfit what?" asked Naruto.

"Your outfit has drastically changed, dobe" said Sasuke with a stupefied expression.

"So what?" Naruto was very irritated. "Can't I have a change of outfit?

"Stop it! Okay, so now we should introduce ourselves. Let me start. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies are not important for any you. My likes either, but one of my dislikes are you. My dream… It shouldn't interest you. That's all." Said Kakashi

"He said many important things about himself" said Naruto

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are training, learning new techniques…" and then his head had turned somewhere between Sasuke and Hinata, but his eyes where looking at the second one. "I dislike (turned to Sasuke), and people, who mistreat me. My hobbies are beating bad guys and training, and my dream…" he stopped for a while. "My dream to protect my comrades and become Hokage who'll surpass all the previous ones!"

Kakashi was little surprised by his student's first dream. He didn't suspect that kind of dream in that age. Maybe Naruto was more mature than he looked like.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" said Hinata in a shy tone. "My likes are… (looked at Naruto) and training. My dislikes are people who mistreated the other ones. My hobbies are training, And my dream is to be strong as my father and kind as my mother. Also… (looked at Naruto)"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are not a thing you should know. I dislike too many things to just tell them, my hobby is training, and my dream… Well, it isn't quite a dream. It's more like a goal. I want to kill a certain man-"

"Who would it be? Your brother?" asked Naruto in a very excited tone.

"Yes. Uchiha Itachi" replied Sasuke.

"Ok. Meet me tomorrow at 5 am on training ground 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm going home." Said Naruto, and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

(Next day at 7:00 am)

"Yo!" said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late. I just helped an old lady with her cat."

"You liar!" yelled Naruto with remembering how he used to do it when he was 12.

"Today, you will be tested. Only nine genins can pass. The rest will be sent back to academy. Your test will be to simply take these bells from me." Said Kakashi showing two bells. "Anyone who gets a bell passes."

"So one of us will not pass, am I right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Kakashi. "Only two of you will be able to pass. Let's start!"

**Sorry that I didn't update for so long. I had an authors block. Right now I'm starting the fourth chapter. Please comment and review.**


	4. Kakashi's Test

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi jumped. When the first three landed, they saw Kakashi in some kind of a trap. Naruto knew it was the best moment.

"I'll use my attack on him. After that it'll be your turn Hinata. Seal some of his tenketsus" said Naruto jumping at Kakashi forming a blue sphere in his hand and shouting "Rasengan!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He recognized that technique. It was his former sensei's signature move.

He wasn't able to dodge that move. It was when Naruto hit him with that sphere in gut. After that, Kakashi flew away. But he had a very sand surprise. When e landed, he saw Hinata. She was able to lock some of his tenketsus, and she jumped away. After that, Naruto disappeared in a huge pile of leafs.

Sasuke knew it was his turn. He jumped to Kakashi (A/N: actually, he saw only leafs) and shouted "Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" Shouted Sasuke when he put the pile of leafs on fire. Kakashi just shouted. He made a Kawarimi, and lost consciousness.

Kakashi woke up and saw his student picking something. He saw, that these were the bells. He then just heard what Naruto said.

"Hinata, Sasuke, the two of you should have the bells."

"N-Naruto no! You and Sasuke should have the bells." Said Hinata.

"I can avenge my clan without being a genin. Hinata you and Naruto should take them." Replied Sasuke.

"Everyone passes" said Kakashi. It was that sudden, that all of the new genins almost jumped, and Naruto, having his old war habits threw a fuuton kunai at him. It was good, that Kakashi had some experience, and was able to dodge it.

"Never scare us like that again!" yelled Naruto. He didn't want anyone to see, that his kunai had wind element chakra fused to it.

"Never mind that. I'd like to say that what you three did was very impressive. Hinata used her Juuken to seal some of my tenketsus. Sasuke used a chunin level technique. But Naruto…"

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Where the hell did you learn that technique?" yelled Kakashi.

"Um, you see…" said Naruto with a confused expression. How could he forget about something this kind. "…well, um, I, um, you know…"

"I know what?" asked Kakashi.

"I learned it from, you know, ero-sennin" replied Naruto.

"You mean Jiraya-sama?" Shouted Kakashi.

"Yes I mean him." Replied Naruto.

"You were taught by one of the legendary Sannins?" asked Kakashi as his eyes widened.

"Yes. And I went easy on you!" shouted Naruto showing his trademark grin.

"You say?" Kakashi said. Then he saw that he could talk to Naruto as if they were on the same intellectual level. Kakashi was very surprised.

"It's not important. Let's talk about it another time. Now, all of you go home." Said Kakashi.

When all of them headed to their own homes, Kakashi shunshined to Naruto and said

"Naruto. I don't know how could it happen, but I challenge you to a battle!"

**Sorry it's so short, but I wrote it in half an hour. It isn't that bad, huh? Next one on Monday.**


	5. Kakashi vs Naruto

(In front of Naruto's house)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Naruto. "Y-You want t-to challenge me to a battle?"

Naruto was really scared. But not because of fighting Kakashi. He just didn't want to blow the cover up. But seemingly he did it using Rasengan. It was a very big mistake. But now he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't just go and fight Kakashi. He couldn't just stand it. He didn't have much of a chance without using sage or fox mode. And if he did… his cover would be completely blown up.

"_Kyuubi, what should I do?_" asked Naruto in his mind.

"**Fighting him wouldn't be the best option, if there were other options. Seriously, I don't know what to do**" replied Kyuubi.

Naruto could see Kyuubi's face turn from a grin to a sad smile.

"_Maybe I should inform him about my time travel?_" asked Naruto.

He felt exactly as when he fought Pain. He just couldn't find an answer. Then, he thought about what was his answer to Pain's question. He had to continue his sensei's way of ninja. Never give up. Now he knew what to do.

"I accept" said Naruto. "Never give up. That's my nindo, way of ninja!"

(Training ground 7, afternoon)

The wind started blowing. Naruto has changed his outfit again. Now, he had his sage jacket on him, and his usual (in shippuden) outfit. Then, Kakashi said "Start!"

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector. Then, Naruto saw his level 2 Sharingan. He was lucky that here Kakashi didn't have Mangekyou. Yet.

Naruto suddenly disappeared. Kakashi wasn't able to say how he did it and where he is now even with his Sharingan. Suddenly, he felt something on his butt, and his eyes widened in shock when he heard "100 years of pain!"

Kakashi was sent flying. He was almost unable to move from pain. And it wasn't his best day.

Naruto thought about his plan.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Naruto was training with Lee. He helped him with chakra gates. Naruto was able to open five gates without harm when he was in sage mode. After she sixth he started feeling little bit of pain. After the seventh, he was feeling massive pain, and some of his muscles could be torn. But the most impressive thing in sage mode was the eight gate. He could open it without dying.

**#END OF THE FLASHBACK#**

It was the right moment. Naruto opened five gates, and used his own version of Primary Lotus.

"Pain Lotus!" shouted Naruto, as he disappeared, and used Primary Lotus, but instead of kicks and punches Naruto was using only 100 Years of Pain.

After two minutes of that Jutsu Naruto landed. However Kakashi wasn't able to land. Kakashi was lying on the ground and couldn't move even a finger. He felt too much pain at the moment.

"How do you like my new move Kakashi-_sensei_?" asked Naruto "Oh, I see. You can't talk. Have you ever felt that pain? I bet you like it" He said teasingly.

(two weeks later)

"Shit, I still can't sit!" said Kakashi.

(two weeks earlier)

Naruto walked home from his win against Kakashi. It was a dark night. He saw lots of houses everywhere. At his left there were only normal looking houses, nothing new. On his right he saw standard ninja apartments. It was just boring. Suddenly he saw some kind of light. He ran towards it and saw something terrifying. It was Hinata fighting 8 Kumo ninjas. She didn't stand a chance. Naruto rushed towards her, but it was too late.

They took her on a boat and they sailed away. He couldn't do just anything about that. He remembered that she fought for him even without a chance of winning. And he could kill all of them without any problem. He just had to chase them.

He went into Sage Mode and run where he felt Hinata's chakra signature. While he was running he took a scroll from his pocket and started making some kind of a seal.

(Next morning at the boat)

Hinata couldn't fight. She was so terrified... And then she heard one of the thugs saying something to her.

"You need to be healthy and in good mood when we arrive" he said. "You know what the best way to make someone feel better is?" he asked.

"N-N-No. I-I d-don't." she replied in a very frightened tone.

"I'll give you a hint" he said. "We don't deal with ninja as with children. No no no… If someone is old enough to be a ninja, he's old enough to be an adult by sprit…"

Hinata realized what he wanted to do.

"I bet you like playing. Let's have some fun…" he said.

He took her to his cabin, and…

(At the same time)

Naruto saw the boat. He rushed with even more speed as he just finished the seal he was working on. He henged into a bird and flew.

He sat near window of the cabin and saw everything.

(In the cabin)

Naruto looked through window as the man stripped Hinata. He couldn't do anything when he saw what Hinata was hiding for so many years. Naruto almost dropped the henge from what he saw. If he wasn't henged he'd blush furiously. He wasn't able to move because when he was on the trip with Jiraya, he became a pervert. Naruto just looked at Hinata and started to memorize all of her features. With the help of Kyuubi he was able to remember everything in every single detail. But when the man had shown her his member, Naruto snapped from being a super pervert and thought about a plan. Suddenly…

"Hey guys!" shouted the man in the cabin. "Look what I found!"

Rest of the thugs went to the cabin, and all took her out of it. When they felt how delicate her skin was, they all moaned because of their perverted imagination.

"Ok Guys" said the leader, who was the same one that stripped Hinata in the cabin. "Two of us will hold her hands, and at the same two other ones will have fun with her. First one will hold her left hand, the second one her right one. The third will have some fun with her front part, and the fourth with her back and what's under it. Everyone will be in every station two times. One round will take 20 minutes, so everyone will have some pleasure. I'm the leader, so I'll start. I'll take good care of her maidenhead!" he shouted again.

Naruto saw, that Hinata almost fainted. When first four men were walking towards Hinata, he jumped down in front of her.

"I won't let you do anything to her!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you able to win against all eight of us, little boy?" taunted the leader.

"You shouldn't do this!" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly all of them feel a very large killing intent. The thugs stopped being so self-confident after feeling that strong one. And then happened something horrible.

All of them saw a big burst of demonic red chakra. While all on the boat (excluding Naruto) are terrified, around Naruto formed two tailed cloak. Everything started happening too fast.

"What the hell are you?" asks a terrified Kumo ninja

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto more roared than said.

Then, he went to three tailed state. He was really furious. He went into sage mode and started the massacre. First, he ran at Hinata and threw her up to the sky, and when she was at a height of 60 meters she saw that Naruto has gotten 4 more tails. When she started to fall he completely transformed into Kyuubi. She fell on his back not knowing what was happening. Then she looked down and saw that a little ship (on which she was couple minutes ago) that is broken in half by a big claw. Wait, by a big claw?

Hinata notices, that she is on some kind of fur. It's quite comfortable, warm and fluffy. She looks around and sees, that she is on a big Kitsune. Then she looks backwards and sees that that Kitsune is no one else than Kyuubi!

She realizes that she's sitting nude on top of the strongest Bijuu (excluding Juubi). The same Bijuu that attacked Konoha all these years ago.

"Don't fear me" sais the Kyuubi

"B-B-But h-how? Y-Yondaime…" replies Hinata.

"Even Yondaime couldn't beat a Bijuu. Any damage done to a Bijuu is healed in 5 seconds. That's why has chosen the second best option. It's sealing a Bijuu in a newborn with no chakra coils developed. If he sealed it in an adult with developed chakra coils, he would die and the Bijuu would be free again. And because Yondaime had a big sense of justice, he wouldn't sacrifice any newborn child. It had to be his own son" Said The Kyuubi "I bet you know someone who has many resemblances to our late Yondaime. Now tell his name"

"Naruto…" said Hinata without a moment for a reflection.

"That's right" replied Kyuubi "But the only sense of sealing a Bijuu in a human is because of its power. Jinchuriki are able to control their Bijuu. To now the only ones that were capable of controlling any Bijuu were: Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Yagura, Killer Bee and…"

"And who?" asked Hinata.

"And the one, that's speaking to you at the very moment, Hinata-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Said Naruto In Nine Tailed Form.

"Y-Y-You are Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. She couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't even suppose that Naruto was holding such a thing.

"_I can't believe Naruto saved me…_" thought Hinata. "_But wait! Am I sitting node on Naruto? My dreams come true. But yeah, I didn't suppose I'll be sitting on his Kyuubi form. Anyways. Sitting nude on Naruto in kitsune form is much better than not sitting at him at all…_" and then she fainted.

"Oh man, not again" said Naruto. "_I don't want to take her home. And she's nude_"

"**Kit you've got two options. First one: Carry her home while you're in kitsune form and scare everyone, or Second one: Go into no tails and carry her nude in your own arms. You're so crazy that I don't know what'll you chose.**" Said Kyuubi.

"_You don't know? Well, it's good that at least I know_" replied Naruto "I'll…"

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't have much of an idea what should happen after the battle. But anyways please help me. If you have any ideas what should happen in the next chapter please review or PM me.**


End file.
